Amor de segunda mano
by Klan-destino
Summary: UA carajo.. la verdad incluso ellos a veces lo merecen... a veces, y cuando no sabes que hacer, o cuando las cosas se ponen raras


Naruto no es mío y ya todos lo sabemos, así que dejar un Disclaimers me parece realmente entupido, si la pagina se llama FanFiction será por algo ¿no?

Este es mi homenaje a una serie de fics buenisimos que se llaman Cinq Matin, son fascinantes y como este tratan de las victimas de la ciudad y de esa cosmica hora, las 5 de la mañana que nos deja peor que cuando empezamos, confundidos y alcoholizados.

Como todas las noches en que llego a su departamento llego en el momento menos oportuno, aun no se si lo hago apropósito o si solo es una serie extraordinaria de casualidades, pero a estas alturas no me importa, miro el reloj, son las cinco de la mañana, así que solo toco la puerta.

- ¿que carajos? ¿que haces aquí? ¿paso algo malo? - me lo pregunta pero ambos sabemos esto parte de una rutina, siempre lo hace para ganar algo de tiempo y asimilar la respuesta de que estoy frente a ella , con mi cara que lleva varios días sin rasurar y con mi mochilla llena de cables y C4 que espera solo el momento oportuno para llevarse algún edificio o dos con el, pero no vengo a hablar de mi vocación como guerrillero urbano en una ciudad gris a la que le falta vida... Esta bien les mentí, no es una bomba genial, solo son algunos libros y planos de la cafetería en que estoy trabajando, soy contratista, ¿ya ven? por eso les mentí, es mucho mas interesante decir que soy algo mas emocionante.

- Vine a ver la cara de una vieja amiga, si fuera un desconocido hubiera marcado primero pero por los años que hemos pasado junto mínimo merezco que me invites a pasar ¿no crees?

- Pasa aunque no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

- Naaa podría ser peor, quizás te encontraría en los brazos de un amante coreano. - Mis palabras rebotan como si estuviéramos en el gran cañón, prácticamente hacen eco a través de su espalda. Se que eso la molesta, pero a ella le gustan mucho las novelas coreanas y eso es algo que siempre odie en ella... pinches orientales maricas. La seguí hasta la sala y me dedique a verle el cuerpo con descaro, tenia unas panties rojas y se cubría el torso con una playera de Buscando a Nemo, los pezones se le remarcaban debajo de su playera, así que no sabia que ver si sus pezones o el entupido estampado de un pez hermafrodita. Era una curiosa mezcla entre erotismo y pendejismo. Sonaba algo de Oasis pero a un bajo volumen y un obeso y fofo gato dormía sobre el sofá.

- Pendejo...

- Deberías de matar a ese pinche gato huevon - y cuando se lo mencione no estaba bromeando, en verdad quería matar a ese gato, o quizás solo es la envidia de su vida parasitaria, dormir todo el día en un mueble, comer latas y latas de atún y no tener que ir a trabajar para ganarme la vida en un sistema explotador, en verdad soy el que se merece estar durmiendo a estas horas del día, es lo que detesto de las mascotas, siempre viven mejor que sus dueños, incluso los callejeros ya que solo se preocupan de robar un poco de comida , lo único que dan a la sociedad son kilos y kilos de mierda y algunos ronroneos para que les acaricien la panza.

- Deja en paz Rayitas, es un gato muy tranquilo.

- A diferencia de mi ¿no te parece? Quizás por eso es que te lo conseguiste.

- Ni que fueras tan importante, pero ya que estas aquí necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor.

- Uff apenas llego y ya necesitas que te masturbe porque tu eres incapaz de hacerlo, pídeselo al huevon de Rayitas a ver si por fin sirve de algo.

- Ja! como si un albino como tu pudiera siquiera excitarme, ahora antes de que empieces a hacerte ideas extrañas mejor arremángate la camisa, quiero que revises el fregadero, esta tapado desde la semana pasada y ya apesta, no tengo dinero y no puedo pagar a un plomero a que me lo arregle.

Ni siquiera había podido sentarme cuando ya tengo que entrar a la cocina, en verdad esto no parece la cocina de una mujer, esta realmente sucia y hay una capa de grasa en las paredes que le da una sensación de opresión patetica, como un mal intento de llevar a Poe a una película, reviso el viejo lavadero hecho de fierros viejos y tiene un olor a mierda y verduras podridas que da asco, aunque no a mi, digo, vivimos en un mundo que permite emos caminando por las calles, ya tengo el estomago insensibilizado a lo que sea.

- ¿Crees que podrás arreglarlo?

- No necesitas ser un genio para poder vencer a un desagüe lleno de la mierda que cocines - Lo digo como si yo mismo tuviera idea de que hacer, yo nunca como en casa y por lo tanto nunca empleo el mío, sándwiches de jamón y sopa instantánea me mantienen con vida, aunque al fin y al cabo es solo un fregadero, me levanto y me voy a la única recamara del departamento, una fotografía de su quinceañera me mira entrar y abrir su closet, todo el cuarto huele a vainilla, seguro pondrá velas perfumadas cuando se masturba en su cuarto mientras su versión mini la mira desde la pared.

- ¿que buscas? Pídemelo y te lo doy, a menos que de encubierto busques mi ropa interior pervertido.

Husmee en el cajón de su ropa y encontré unas viejas amigas: una falda azul y unas calcetas negras. También encontré un largo gancho de aluminio.

- ¿Para que quieres mi falda?

- Pontela o no te voy a reparar nada - Le advertí cuando le arrojaba su ropa olorosa a suavitel y vainilla.

- Yo en mi casa puedo andar como se me de la regalada gana.

- Si no te la pones no te arreglo un carajo de fregadero.

Ya en la cocina veo que el trabajo en si no es complicado, lo que se necesita es un estomago nada delicado por la peste que emana y paciencia para jalar y empujar una y otra ves ese largo trozo de aluminio. Batallo un poco pero logro meterlo por los orificios de la coladera y ahí estuve, machacando durante 15 minutos lo que fuera que bloqueara el agua, imagino que solo es la mezcla para el cemento y así puedo perder mi mente unos minutos. Cuando por fin en un ruido seco y luego un lamento largo la gravedad hace el resto y veo un remolino llevarse consigo toda el agua, me veo a mi mismo en el reflejo de la ventana y mi camisa esta empapada de agua, me deshago de ella y voy al baño buscando una toalla con olor a suavitel y vainilla. En el camino me la encontré, se había puesto la falta y sus zapatos de plataforma que sabe detesto, unas largas mallas negras que le llegaban a medio muslo adornaban sus piernas, se había puesto una blusa lila y su cabello peinado en una cola alta y pintado los labios de color aceituna.

- Te prefería en calzones- Se lo dije y no estaba nervioso, solo cansado de la mierda.

- ¿Arreglaste el fregadero o ya derrotado te vas a encerrar en el baño?

- Si señorita, lo arregle, ahora necesito un trago.

- ¿Esta bien ron? Es el único licor que tengo, tenia algo de tinto pero se agrio.

Me acerque despacio a ella y le de una bofetada que la tumbo al suelo, tenia la mano aun sucia de la mierda de su fregadero, y su caída fue un ensayo, como una extra de cine cayo de espaldas a su sofá, Rayitas salio huyendo a esconderse al baño,

- ¡Si me vuelves a tocar te juro que te mato maldito hijo de puta!

En respuesta le di un puntapié en el culo. Ese maldito gato nos observaba temeroso desde el resguardo de la puerta del baño, sus ojos juntos deberian de ser cañones de escopeta para defender a su ama, pero solo hay miedo en ellos, como judío resignado entrando a los hornos. Y el lo sabia, no era tan pendejo como para no darse cuenta que tarde o temprano mínimo le va a tocar una patada. Su ama estaba postrada de espaldas gimiendo de su "dolor".

Le di un manotazo y le arranque sus bragas, también se las había cambiado por unas negras de encaje, eran los de costumbre, siempre los usa cuando esta conmigo, gastados y con un tacto que nunca ha acabado de gustarme.

- Deberías de cambiarte los calzones mas seguido vieja puerca, seguro eso les gusta a tus coreanos pinché puta, verte siempre sucia como la cerda que eres.

- ¡No me hagas daño por favor!

Le arranco la ropa y solo le dejo sus mallas, es mi vieja perversión y asi completamente abierta de piernas se entrego a mi.

Hicimos lo de costumbre,_ sin allegro energico _ni _molto vivace _pero con una extraña emoción, la penetro con fuerza, casi buscando lastimarla y termino despacio, como adolescente que no quiere venirse antes de tiempo. Rayitas había terminado por acercarse y observarnos oculto -según su pinche punto de vista de gato pendejo - entre las patas curvas de la mesa .

Comienzo a morder sus senos, maltrato sus pezones y aprieto con fuerzas su trasero, la castigo y eso la hace gemir, se retuerce debajo de mis brazos, sube los suyos y empieza a desgarrar la piel de mis hombros, gotas de sangre manchan su cara, dándole un extraño toque en ojos y cabello rojos… gotas de sangre, prácticamente es un facial de hierro.

Me vengo dentro de ella, nunca usamos condón y a estas alturas no pienso empezar, por muy cliché que digan que es no se siente lo mismo con el. Cuando terminamos de juguetear ella se levanto, tomo sus bragas y se fue a dar un baño en la tina.

El ron no es algo, tiene poderes curativos, es casi místico lo que puede lograr en sangre fría y mi sangre se pone caliente con unas cuantas gotas. cuando salio del baño envuelta en una capa de vapor blanco, me dijo:

- Hace una semana que no funciona la plancha ¿por que no le hechas un vistazo?

- No puedo no se nada de electricidad.

- Cualquiera puede arreglar una plancha, hasta un desgraciado como tu.

No respondí, termine mi ron de golpe y camine en dirección a su cuarto donde tiene su plancha, antes de entrar logre darle un susto al jodido gato, una patada en las costillas que lo hace correr como conejo. Es un gato cobarde.

Fin

¿Y bien? ¿Que les parece? ¿Bastante como para que me dejen un review? Y si les gusto les recomiendo que lean las historias en las que se inspiro esta, en verdad son fascinantes.


End file.
